


The Letters from the Legatus

by Castorre, varis_zos_galvus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sappy, certain things not being sex but Regula murdering Varis' family as were the case, in that case..., only marking as mature in case we decide to write certain things in the future, unless you actually like Varegula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castorre/pseuds/Castorre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/varis_zos_galvus/pseuds/varis_zos_galvus
Summary: It all began with a shitpost -'I legit headcanon that Regula sent Varis increasingly sappy letters while they were deployed away from each other. Regula continuously increases the amount of sap dripping from each letter, waiting for Varis to say ‘stop’. But he never does, because reading lines such as “thou wert the Emperor of mine heart before thou became Emperor of Garlemald” makes him laugh and perhaps blush a bit.'Then Garlean_Nonsense and I took it too far! Finally in a compilation for the 2.5 people that actually want to read this ship! Be prepared for sap, angst, a montage of Regula trying on various hats, and Varis before he had wrinkles!Chapter notes are various posts either Garlean_Nonsense or I wrote about the ship. Feel free to skip them if you find them annoying or if you hate fun.





	1. The Last Missive (Regula)

**Author's Note:**

> Regula is the type of parent who would yell “DO NOT MAKE ME TURN THIS DREADNOUGHT AROUND OR SO HELP ME-”. 
> 
> You saw what happened to Ysayle, don’t make him do it, naughty children.

“Dearest Varis, 

it has been some time since my last contact, and for that I pray forgiveness. Much and more has happened in recent days, but I have formed an alliance of sorts with the Warrior of Light. And soon, we shall make our move upon the last Eikon of the accursed Warring Triad. Yet another false god shall be smote from the land. And I pray you recognize that I do it not only because it is such my duty as Legatus, but, more so, that your ideals and dreams shall always be mine own.

I have an inkling in my heart, dearest of friends, that perhaps there is an event on the horizon which I may not overcome. A gnawing dread, so to speak. Yet, I know not fear, as I have lived solely to aid you. Knowing the dreams we shared when we were but boys has come true fills my heart with pride. So, if I do come to my end here, in the hellscape that is Azys Lla, let it be known unto you, Varis zos Galvus, that I have always been happy and fulfilled most when I was with you. 

Perhaps I knew that from a young age, when father first brought me to attend an audience with your grandsire. Seeing you then, how much I wished to be your friend - to end mine lonely existence. And that much you allowed me. How much more open we were as children, so much more caring. But for me, your touch has never changed. And I thank you for that mine dearest, mine love, mine partner unto the end of time. 

If I do so perish, pray do not grieve, for I have gone unto ash as mine father and his father did: fighting for that which they loved. Whether it is country, family or love, know that I die holding only you in my heart, as it has ever been and as it shall ever be so.

In aeternum te amabo, Regula van Hydrus”

The communication cut out, having been sent automatedly when the VIth Legion Legatus’ lifesigns vanished from readings.


	2. The Last Missive (Varis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What I would not give to hear your voice one last time..."

_What has it been, Regula? A year? More? It does not matter. The eve on which I received your final missive remains clear in my memory as if it just occurred. I scarce believed it, and refused still even when your body returned to the capital and I laid mine own eyes upon the wound that ended your life._

_Even now, though I know better, I play that final message back just to hear your voice._

_Had I been there you would not have died alone._

_In aeternum te amabo, indeed, my friend._

* * *

Another day, another glass of wine slowly sipped as the Emperor listened in silence to that recording for the umpteenth time. He stared blankly at the far wall, and though he felt a heavy hand upon his shoulder he scarcely seemed to notice. Another sip. The guest’s other hand moved to cut off the recording.

“I do not want to forget what you sound like.”

Varis felt that hand slide along his back to his other shoulder and squeeze, felt warm breath against his ear and neck.

“You know I shan’t let you do that, Your Radiance.”

The recording halted its playback and when Varis looked over his shoulder it was clear that he was alone in that dark room. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat.

_In aeternum te amabo._


	3. The Letters of Regula van Hydrus Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to see other people miss Regula. God bless the three Korean artists that keep drawing him or i’d have died by now. 
> 
> Update: They all moved on to onmyouji so I'm pretty much dead at this point.

_(Varis finds an old letter, somewhat yellowed and brittle from the numerous years it has weathered. Nestled within a box which houses many more same such letters. The only difference is that, somehow, the letter is still sealed within its ornate envelope, the wax seal of the noble family of Hydrus still recognizable upon its back. With the flick of a blade, the letter easily slides into the Emperor’s hands.)_

“Dearest Varis,

I would much prefer to hear your voice, but such as it is, I know it isn’t possible. I keep telling myself that you and I shall meet again sooner rather than later; and yet, the struggle of being so far apart after years of such close bonded friendship seems to be tearing at my soul. Bit by charred bit, every moment of existence without you is one of suffering. 

( _The last line of ink is somewhat blotchy as if a few small droplets of water had mixed into the parchment.)_

No matter the distance, you shall always be mine sunflower. So lovely to behold.. Pray forgive me, yet I can’t help but feel overcome when I think upon our friendship. No truer emotion have I ever felt than that of the one I feel when I see your face. Like a warmth that wells from within mine own breast, an elation that even earning the title of Legatus pales in comparison to. There is no person, no, not one, that shall ever eclipse you in mine eyes. 

When I close my eyes at night to sleep, I picture only you and I together again. I pray you feel the same. I pray that I am not just some lovelorn fool whose feelings are not even returned. I feel as if I know you, and yet you’ve changed so much within recent years, my friend. I understand your position, the loss of your mother, being forced into marriage at such a young age…

And yet, I cannot help but feel slighted, my sunshine. Did we not always run at our problems with our fingers linked together? Did we not always steal away to the closets in the palace to run our lips across each other’s skin. How I miss the subtle gentleness in your gaze! It is infuriating!

Whatever I hath done to anger you, I pray you forgive me. I pray you,  _beg_  you even, to return to that soft glance you once afforded me. I need no eloquent title, nor do I require ornamentation. What I wish is and shall always be for your happiness. So, I beg thee - tell me, my lord. Do I have a place at your side still? Moon after moon have I gone without so much as a trace of your acknowledgment. Do you still require me? 

I shan’t ask you to take pity upon me if I have outlived my uses to you, Varis. Though it may maketh me but a shell of a man, I would prefer thy happiness over mine own. What song does a violin with no bridge resonate? What joy in my life would there be, knowing that my presence causes you duress? None. 

Forgive me for my copious blubbering. Forgive me if I hath failed you. But please, do not end our friendship in silence. I do not know if I shall ever recover if you do. ”

_(At the end of the letter, there is no signature, only the sloping, beautifully curled numbers allowing one to recognize that the date was indicated as nearly twenty-and-eight years prior.)_


	4. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask sent to Garlean_Nonsense. 
> 
> Claudia yae Galvus is, in our own personal canon, the wife of Varis - but, most importantly, a woman of unquestionable character and strength. A severely underrated OC you should go to Garlean_Nonsense's blog and ask about because of the fact that Claudia is fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual, truthfully real fact: Varis has been called 'daddy' exactly 1.6 million times by Eorzean followers on Garlicgram.

This was not how Regula was supposed to return home.

Varis stood by the casket, leaning heavily against it as he stared down into the serene face of his old friend. No, not just his friend – far more, though he would never have admitted it. Not out loud, not that Regula ever needed to  _hear it_. That would have just painted a bigger target on the man’s back. As it was, he had to fight tooth and nail to get Regula through the ranks despite the protestations of the man’s opponents, adding  _‘lover’_  to the list of titles would have made things far harder on him.

And now he was gone.

“This was not our plan,” Varis said, voice low, strained. His hands were shaking, even with his white-knuckle grip on the casket’s edge. “This was not how you were to return.”

The Emperor looked over his shoulder and listened in silence for several beats before casting his golden glance back down to the defeated Legatus. Though he knew he was alone in the room – there were several hours to go before the public funeral – he couldn’t help but double, triple,  _quadruple_ -check. Finally satisfied with the silence, he leaned over and brushed his fingertips across Regula’s cheek, then brought his forehead down to briefly rest against the man’s chest.

“This… was not what we had planned,” Varis softly repeated. He closed his eyes, tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. “You were to return alive. Do you have any idea how  _difficult_  this will be without your counsel?”

He broke down then and there against Regula’s still chest, no longer able to hold in his grief and despair. It wasn’t as if he had many people he could  _trust_  – even if that was mostly his own fault. The nature of being one of the royal family. There was little he could do about this one, either, which added insult to injury: he couldn’t say goodbye, and he couldn’t lash out at what had killed him.

Varis felt some degree of powerlessness from it all.

Soft footsteps alerted him – he was no longer alone, but he didn’t stop immediately. He knew those footsteps well. Varis slowly straightened his posture, ran his hand through his hair as he did his best to otherwise adjust his appearance, and he glanced over his shoulder. Claudia. She seemed to float across the floor to stand by his side and she glanced from Varis to Regula, sorrow in her eyes. With one hand against her husband’s back she leaned over the casket to press a kiss to the corpse’s forehead.

Varis took another deep, quaking breath and caressed Claudia’s cheek for but a moment before turning his attention back to Regula.

“It’s time,” she softly informed him. Varis grunted his acknowledgement and he, too, leaned over the coffin and kissed the man’s cheek.

“He hated when I did that,” Varis murmured once he’d straightened again. “He would insist he was not some blushing maiden.” Claudia securely wrapped both arms around his waist and the Emperor absently gazed down at Regula again. He felt Claudia rest her head against him and he sighed, closing his eyes while he stood there, draping one arm about her to press her against him.

“Farewell, Regula,” Varis finally said.

_I swear on my life I will have you back. We just need a little more time…_

 

 


	5. Letters from Regula van Hydrus Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask I sent to Garlean_Nonsense.

"My most beloved friend,

I've heard you've made High Legatus! I knew it would be none too long. There is none better suited for the job. I've put in a request of leave so that I might attend the ceremony. Pray save a few moments for me in private afterward. There is much and more I wish to catch up on. I heard of your father's passing. I hope my letter made it to you safely, given I've heard so little back as of late, I've feared for you, friend. Do not forget you may always turn to me.

Regula van Hydrus"

 

* * *

Every so often, Varis found himself taking a lockbox from one of the safes in the Palace. He opened it with what could only be described as reverence, and he carefully picked through the letters within. He would spend hours reading over them, remembering the conversations associated with each, the visits before and after.

Tea didn’t have quite the same effect as wine, but he had  _promised_ , even during his bouts of… this nonsense.

After reading over that particular letter the Emperor closed his eyes. He remembered his response as if he’d just written it.

_My dearest friend;_

_I have indeed made High Legatus and would not have done so without your support. Your words bring me great pleasure._

_I will make certain that you are able to attend, and perhaps to spend a little extra time so we may … catch up. I would much prefer more than a few moments._

_Have no doubts about my safety. I hope that you are well and that we shall see one another soon._

_Yours,_

_Varis_

…

Perhaps tea would not be enough.

 


	6. The Informant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask sent to Garlean_Nonsense/ not sure who the anonymous sender is or was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> Regula van Hydrus loved Varis zos Galvus so much, he went out and murdered his family. #relationshipgoals

Sometime in the recent past... ||

Panting slightly from the run over, the Tribunus bowed low in a salute. He had arrived at the Palace with such haste that he had not changed into his parade gear, still equipped with his field equipment. "E- emperor," he began, remaining low in that bow. "News from-- From the VIIth, in Azys Lla! I-... My lord... There is no easy way to say this, I-..." There was a little pause, the Tribunus' voice caught in his throat. "Lord Van Hydrus, he-... He has passed on."

* * *

It would be the last time that anyone witnessed even a  _hint_  of emotion from the new Emperor.

Varis zos Galvus set his jaw. He slowly stood, gaze directed firmly upon the Tribunus.

“How,” he barked, “when.”

The information relayed to him made the man’s eye twitch. He was silent, even his breathing near impossible to discern, and Varis thought for certain that the room was closing in on him.

“Go. Secure transport of his remains to Garlemald. He will receive a proper burial in his homeland. What are you waiting for?” It was… sudden, that change, his expression grim and then neutral. His voice as level as he could keep it.

The Tribunus left, and Varis immediately dismissed the guards that remained around him. They seemed hesitant, at first, until his gaze fell upon them in turn and that convinced them to retreat.

When the Emperor was certain he was alone … he let out a yell of frustration and rage and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. That set off a chain reaction: the wall wasn’t enough. He took out his anger on every piece of furniture in reach until, finally, he collapsed into the throne and just stared at the ceiling. A light touch upon his shoulder nearly threw the man into another fit – golden eyes locked onto pale blues and his gaze grew half-lidded.

“I know.”

Claudia pulled her husband’s head to rest against her chest, but he would have none of it: he deposited her into his lap, instead, and they sat together in complete silence.

 

 


End file.
